Pyrolysis of biomass may produce of variety of products such as biochar, non-condensable gases, and/or condensable liquids. The condensable liquids may include components such as bio-oil.
Slow, low-temperature pyrolysis of biomass may produce liquid products that may include pyroligneous acid, also known as wood vinegar. Typically, pyrolysis temperatures around 400 degrees Celsius with residence times of hours to days may be utilized to produce wood vinegar. Wood vinegar may be utilized for a wide variety of purposes including, but not limited to, wood preservative, insect repellent or insecticide, herbicide, plant growth enhancer, and/or food flavoring, for example.
There may be a need for new tools and techniques for producing pyroligneous acid.